calvinandhobbesfanonfandomcom-20200215-history
Calvin and Hobbes 3: Time Quest
Calvin and Hobbes 3: Time Quest is a 2017 traditionally animated film that is a sequel to Calvin and Hobbes: The Movie, and Calvin and Hobbes 2: World Tour and was directed by Steven Spielberg. The film revolves around Calvin and Hobbes trying to stop Moe, Hugh, Jack, and a few of the Duplicates from gaining all the Time Gems that allows people to control time, and must travel through various points in time to find them all before anyone else does. Cast *Tom Kenny as Calvin Grayson *Owen Wilson as Hobbes Grayson *Jeremy Irons as Moe *James Franco as Hugh *Michael J. Fox as Jack *Elijah Wood as Dr.Scientist *Ralph Macchio as Duplicate 7 *Steve Carell as The Director *Dennis Quaid as Duplicate 3 *John C.Reilly as Duplicate 5 *Crispin Glover as Duplicate 6 *Ice Cube as Duplicate 8 *Michael Cera as Duplicate 9 *Christopher Plummer as Duplicate 2 *Nick Kroll as Duplicate 4 *Seth MacFarlane as Duplicate 10 *Patrick Stewart as George Washington Plot In a forest in an unknown place, Moe(Jeremy Irons), Hugh(James Franco), Jack(Michael J.Fox), and Duplicates 3(Dennis Quaid),5(John C.Reilly),6(Crispin Glover), 8(Ice Cube) and 9(Michael Cera) are searching, looking for an object, they eventually come across a capsule, that is needed to put the time stones in so the time stones can work properly. The villains laugh at their find as the opening credits roll. A few months after the events of the 2nd film, Calvin and Hobbes have settled back into their ordinary life, while having tons of money and fame thanks to their heroism. One day they are eating $100 worth of food and drinks from 7-11 they got while watching a soccer game. Calvin and Hobbes decide to cause chaos for their amusement, as they decide to throw a half full bottle of Root Beer at one of the players who is trying to score a goal. The player becomes enraged and jumps into the stands to get Calvin and Hobbes, but attacks a fan sitting next to Calvin and Hobbes, which causes a brawl to start, to which Calvin and Hobbes sneak out to avoid getting noticed. While walking home, a man in a black suit comes up to Calvin and Hobbes and tells them that the Director(Steve Carell) wants to speak with them. Calvin and Hobbes get to the Director's office, and the Director explains the Time Gems to Calvin and Hobbes. The Time Gems are five gems spread all over different periods of times, anyone who has the Time Capsule and all five Time Gems, can control time how they please. The Director states that they found Moe, Hugh, Jack, and a few of the Duplicates find the Time Capsule, and are now building a time machine to find all of them, and they need Calvin and Hobbes to find all the Gems and get the Capsule from Moe and bring it to the Director, or else the villains could take control of the universe. Calvin and Hobbes step up to the challenge, and hop in their time machine, to begin searching for the Time Gems. Duplicate 7(Ralph Macchio) and Dr.Scientist(Elijah Wood) are relaxing in a high-security prison stockade,until Duplicate 8 busts in. The guards shoot,but 8 is unharmed. He knocks the guards out. Taking a key from the guard,he unlocks the cell holding Duplicate 7 and Dr.Scientist. Meanwhile,6 is trying to get Duplicate 2(Christopher Plummer),4(Nick Kroll),and 10(Seth MacFarlane)out of a Tokyo prison. The Director finds out about this, and despratly tries to contact Calvin and Hobbes, but is unable to. Meanwhile, Calvin and Hobbes arrive in the Jurrasic Era, and begin looking for the first Time Gem. After getting chased by dinosaurs, and nearly being eaten by a few, Calvin and Hobbes eventually find the first Time Stone in a tree, and manage to escape before being devoured by dinosaurs. They then travel to the Middle Ages, but get chased by an angry mob thinking that Calvin and Hobbes are whitches. They eventually catch Calvin and Hobbes and put them on trial for whitchcraft, and attempt to burn them at the stake, but Calvin manages to steal the Time Gem before getting tied up, and Calvin and Hobbes escape the Middle Ages. They arrive in Ancient Egypt during King Tut's burial. They manage to sneak into a pyramid unnoticed,but Hobbes accidentally wakes up a mummy. There is a huge chase. The Egyptians catch them,thinking they are tomb raiders,and they get tangled up with the mummy. Calvin and Hobbes manage to escape and find the Egyptian Time Gem. They travel to pirate times. Hugh and Duplicate 6 are sneaking around Old Japan. They find the Time Gem,and have a close encounter with a gang of ninjas. Meanwhile,Calvin and Hobbes take the Pirate Time Gem from a treasure chest(Calvin took some gold bars with him.). They fly to Old Japan,catching Hugh and Duplicate 6 taking the Time Gem. They get in a huge chase. It ends with Hugh crashing into a samurai fort. They take him prisoner. Duplicate 7 learns of Hugh's trouble and sends Jack and Duplicate 9 to get him. Once there,they bust out Hugh and Duplicate 6 and go back to the present. Hugh reveals that Calvin and Hobbes took the Time Gem and they are headed for the Ice Age. In the Ice Age,Calvin finds the next Time Gem in a cave. They get it out and go to the moon. They see the Man on the Moon,about to take the Time Gem. Calvin takes the Time Gem and puts it in the time machine. The Man on the Moon sees them fly away,and takes off his helmet,revealing it to be Dr.Scientist,who has made a device so you won't die from lack of oxygen in space. Calvin and Hobbes land in the Wild West and find the next Time Gem in a bar. They take it,but a cowboy notices them and starts shooting,but hits another person,leading to a bar brawl. Calvin and Hobbes sneak out,and fly to Viking Times. They are handed an axe and a helmet,and get on the ship the Time Gem is on. They grab it,and attempt to swim away. They are successful,and they go to the time Mt.Vesuvius exploded. As they grab the Time Gem,Mount Vesuvius explodes. They get out with their lives and go to the sinking of the Titanic. They grab the Time Gem in a luxury suite,but run into Moe,Duplicate 7,Dr.Scientist,Hugh,Jack,and the Duplicates as they take the Time Gem from them. Chasing each other through the ship,Calvin notices a gun rack. He grabs a gun and hands one to Hobbes. The battle begins. Calvin shoots a bullet,but it misses it's target,and hits the control panels,causing it to go the direction of an iceberg. The heroes and villains run,escaping with their lives,and travel to the Civil War. Dodging bullets in their time machines,they manage to get to the Revolutionary War. Both teams turn their time machines into speedboats,zooming across the Delaware River. Duplicate 7 orders Moe to grab their cannon,and they fire at Calvin and Hobbes. They hit it,and Calvin and Hobbes appear to sink. Luckily,they are rescued by George Washington(Patrick Stewart) and are taken care of. The next morning,Calvin and Hobbes make repairs to the time machine and fly off. They land at the First Thanksgiving. With any luck,the villains are there. They get into a food fight,and the Pilgrims are steamed,and they kick them out. After travelling to 1861,meeting Abe Lincoln,they go to their own time,where there is a race to get to the forest with the capsule. Calvin and Hobbes get there first,and place all 15 Time Gems in their sockets,it activates a time paradox,causing the villains to retreat,and they go to their hideout in Disney's Hollywood Studios The Great Movie Ride. Calvin and Hobbes track down the villans, and decide to get on The Great Movie Ride themselves so they can get them. The ride goes normal, until they get to The Wizard of Oz Part, where Calvin and Hobbes notice Moe hiding in the background. Upon being noticed, Moe uses a smoke screen so he can make an escape, but the time gems allow Calvin and Hobbes to track the villans down, and see them hiding in an off limits part of the ride. At this point, the villans decide to use another smoke screen to vanish, but Calvin and Hobbes track them down, and see the villans launching Mechalopnica III, and start wreaking havoc through Disney World, with Calvin and Hobbes using the Time Gems to make Mechalopnica III weaker. But after another hit, Calvin, Hobbes, and all the villans get sucked into a Time Paradox, and then they continue to fight in the Time Paradox while occasionally going through different points in time, but eventually during the Time Paradox, the Time Gems allow Calvin and Hobbes to obtain super powers, and then use them to finish off Mechalopnica III. After Mechalopnica III is defeated, they all fall out of the Time Paradox and crash onto Cinderella's Castle in the Magic Kingdom, while Calvin and Hobbes turn to their original forms. The villans are arrested, and are taken to a top-secret island prison so they have no chance of escaping, to which the villans once again swear revenge on Calvin and Hobbes. The Director shows up and Calvin and Hobbes give him the Time Gems, to which The Director is very pleased with Calvin and Hobbes' work, and promises them that they will recieve grand honors for their work. The next day, Calvin and Hobbes are given a parade at Disney World, to celebrate Calvin and Hobbes taking down the villans, and are given various awards with cash, free passes to all rides in all parks, and free airline tickets to go whenever they like and more. Calvin and Hobbes are enjoying a vacation in Disney World, enjoying theirselves and wreaking havoc. While enjoying lunch at the Grand Floridian Hotel, Calvin and Hobbes here a crash. Hobbes wonders if it's anything he and Calvin should worry about, but Calvin believes it's probably nothing the two of them will have to worry about. However, numerous miles away out of Disney World, a crashed Spacecraft is seen, and Spaceman Spiff pops out of it, and states that he needs help to stop the madness occuring in space, hinting another film. The film is dedicated to Martin Landau, who died a month after the release of Calvin and Hobbes 2: World Tour. Transcript Calvin and Hobbes 3: Time Quest Transcript